


Laurens Interlude

by Giiacarq



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and John are getting married, Bad Feeling, Car Accidents, I wanted to write somethings sad, I'm Sorry, John Dies, M/M, Poor Alex - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giiacarq/pseuds/Giiacarq
Summary: Alexander had a bad feeling.He couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was, but it felt like a void inside him. He tried to call John, his fiancé, but the phone sent him to voicemail. It was probably nothing, so Alex took a deep breath and decided to busy himself with his writing.  He walked to the living room, opened his notebook and started to write.But the feeling didn't go away.





	

Alexander had a bad feeling.

He couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was, but it felt like a void inside him. He tried to call John, his fiancé, but the phone sent him to voicemail. It was probably nothing, so Alex took a deep breath and decided to busy himself with his writing. He walked to the living room, opened his notebook and started to write.  
But the feeling didn't leave. 

He must have fallen asleep because the next time he opened his eyes, John was slowly shaking his shoulder., a sweet smile on his face.

Alexander returned the smile. "John" he said lazily. "You're here. What took you so long?"

John's smile wavered a little. "I'm sorry babe, there was a bit of a setback, but I'm here now"

Alex leaned in to kiss John. His lips moved in sync after all these years, but Alex still felt the butterflies as if it was their first kiss.  
He remembered the first time he had kissed John, it was on their second year of college. Their friend Hercules hosted a party ,and after a while everyone stared playing truth or dare. Alex had been in love with John for about a year but he never thought that the freckled man saw him as anything but a best friend.  
It was John's turn and everyone dared him to kiss Alex, both man stared at each other in shock, before John leaned in and kissed him, and after everyone cheered they just kept kissing. That was how their relationship started.  
It took six years for Alex to ask John to marry him, and he had cried, letting out a loud yes, before Alex had time to finish the question.  
They were getting married next year. 

John broke the kiss and looked Alex in the eyes. There was something weird, something didn't felt right, Alex was about to ask John if he was okay, when John spoke. "A-Alex, I have something to tell you" he said, dropping his gaze to the ground. 

Alex's throat felt dry, but he kept quiet, waiting for John to continue.  
"Something happened. I…there was an accident" Alex's heart started to go faster with every word that escaped John's lips. "A drunk driver, I didn't even see him, but he…"

Alex didn't hear the next words, he suddenly felt dizzy, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but he just stood there. A small "no" escaping him.

"I'm sorry, Alexander, I am so sorry, I love you" 

This time Alex's mouth was able to form complete sentences "No, John, this isn't funny, stop it" 

John just looked at him with tears in his eyes and hugged him, both of their foreheads touching.

"John, please, please, just stop" Alex's voice cracked.

"I love you Alexander, you are the love of my life, and I promise you, I promise I will never leave you" John's voice was soft, and it was then that Alex saw what was different, underneath John's shirt there wasn't a pulse. 

John's heart wasn't beating. 

"No! Please! I love you, you can't go. We are getting married…we are supposed to get married!" Alex was screaming, but he didn't care. He wanted to wake up, he wanted for all this to be a joke. After a few seconds he spoke again "What am I going to do?" Alex finally whispered. 

John looked at him " You will be happy. Keep going for ice cream on a hot day, and listen to those horrible bands that you love. Go to the beach and watch the sunset. Keep living, for both of us." John's voice was fading, and Alex reached for his hands.  
"Don't, please stay with me, I can't…I just cant' live without you. I love you" Alex closed his eyes.

"Alexander Hamilton, I love you and I…."

There was a ring that woke Alex up. 

He walked to the door, knowing what would be on the other side. He took a shaky breathe and opened the door. 

A police officer stood on the other side looking sorrowful. "Mister Hamilton?…It's about John Laurens"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! 
> 
> I hope you don't hate it...
> 
> I wanted to write something sad...
> 
> Comment what you think?


End file.
